Dawn Of The Beginning: Chapter One
by Darkcrimsonflame
Summary: What will team RWBY do when Ozpin calls them to his office and speaks of a highly dangerous S ranked mission that he will be having team RWBY go on! while bonds be formed? love blossom? only time will tell whether Team RWBY will live to see the Night's Flame rise to glory or fall to ruin. Will the girls be able to kill people that they believe to be innocent for the greater good?


_**Dawn of the beginning chapter one part one**_

Team RWBY were sitting in the cafeteria Ruby Rose having chocolate chip cookies that Yang had bought for her before sitting at their table. Weiss was having her version of normal food complete with a glass of grape juice and a steak with a salad side, Blake was merely having a Tuna sandwich and Yang well Yang wasn't hungry so she just had soda pop in hand cracking jokes which made Weiss role her eye's every time ''Yang could you please stop cracking jokes just for five minutes?'' ''Sorry Ice Queen! but that's a no go!'' Yang said grinning widely taking a chug of her drink just as Yang placed her drink back down and was about to crack another joke before the coms system turned on with Ozpin's voice clearing his throat ''Team RWBY please come to my office immediately, i have some important business to discuss with you all.'' Ruby and Blake both looked at each other Blake and Ruby finishing their food first Ruby spoke first ''Alright team! lets go!'' the three other girls nodded and stood up following Ruby's lead towards Ozpins office once the four girls reached Ozpins office door Ruby was about to knock on the door before she was stopped by Ozpins voice* ''Come in.'' *Ruby jumped slightly which made Yang try to hold in a laugh and just made Blake smile amuseidly while Weiss just looked slightly concerned but rolled her eye's as if she didn't care the second Ruby looked at her Ruby then proceeded to open the door allowing the four of them to walk in and stand infront of Ozpin.

''What's this about Ozzy?'' Yang grinned as she had given Ozpin the nickname Ozzy a few days ago it made Weiss sigh every time and just made Ruby giggle and Blake smile amusidly however Ozpin never once reacted to the nickname merely speaking as if she had said Ozpin. ''Miss Long i am afraid the time for joking is over the matter i wish to speak to you with is very important'' Ozpin stood up silently moving towards his window with his hand behind his back starring out the window ''I am afraid girls your team is going to have to be sent outside of the main Kingdoms to investigate a island to the far east an island known as Blaze island it is an interestingly shaped island but we think that it may be hiding a secret this is to be a secret mission normally i would send out highest year teams to investigate however they are all on missions to which i can not take them off and also...a friend of mine whom lives on Blaze island wishes to see the four girls of the infamous team RWBY and as such i can not deny him of his request so you four girls shall be meeting with him it will take you three days in our bullheads to reach the island and you will depart today. At 3.''

''I suggest...you prepare i will be giving the danger rating of this mission to be a S class the island is inhabited by Grimm however these Grimm are evolved forms of Grimm these Grimm have had centuries to evolve just like the Goliath's i understand you saw as such i urge the four of you to be extremely cautious and do not allow your guard to falter even for a moment or you will die.'' Ozpin sounded quite calm as he turned around to look at the four girls the same blank expression plastered on his face as always however Weiss and Blake noticed that Ozpins eye's showed that he was worried about the girls though neither of them said anything before the four girls nodded ''That will be all i suggest you prepare for your flight you have only an hour'' ''Right!'' the four girls said in unison which plastered an incredibly small smile on Ozpins face all four of the girls noticed this but again said nothing as they left the room saying goodbye to Ozpin and moving back to their dorm instead of the cafeteria area ''Alright girls! time to get ready for our journey!'' Blake and Yang chipped in on Ruby's extravagant way of putting it with a ''Yeah!'' while Weiss just sighed giving a small smile as she spoke jokingly to Ruby ''Thank you Captain Obvious''

Yang gasped dramatically as she spoke in a shocked and surprised tone ''Weiss! d-did you just?! did you just melt the Schnee?!'' everyone including Ruby just face palmed at for once Yang's failed attempt at a pun before earning giggles at how she had failed before Ruby began to pack clothes in a suitcase as well as ammunition for Crescent Rose as she left to the bathroom to change into her usual battle gear coming out mere minutes later as Weiss moved past her towards the bathroom to change as for Yang? well she just changed right there giving Blake time to slightly look up from her book to notice Yang's figure though it was an unconscious thing Blake found herself analyzing every detail of Yang's figure while she had the chance the blonde brawler or brute as Weiss would normally say looked nothing like what most would expect under her school uniform or normal combat attire her figure for some reason made Blake think of a Celica beautiful yet strong in its own way's though with Blake's analyzing it was hard not to notice the 'melons' Yang always had on her interestingly enough Blake thought that if Coco saw Yang like this things would possibly get very...interesting to say the least.

Blake shook the thought away as she looked back down to her book before feeling an uneasy feeling as Yang was looking at Blake and grinning which caused the Faunus to blush bright red as she realized Yang had noticed her analyzing her figure Ruby looked on slightly confusedly her innocence kicking in as usual as she just shrugged and went to try to close her open suitcase on Weiss' bed which she had trouble doing until Yang helped her before the brawler went back to Blake who was still frozen to the spot and blush bright red ''I saw you staring at my body Kitty Cat~ didn't think you'd be THAT interested in me!'' Yang spoke teasingly which earned a even brighter blush from Blake as she returned to her book with a huff of air.

''Hehehehehe~'' Yang enjoyed the reaction she got out and was satisfied with it as she packed her own clothes and ammunition. Blake didn't need too as she had already packed in advance since she had a feeling they were going to be taking a trip after 10 minutes from when Weiss first walked into the bathroom and after the teasing thing Yang had done with Blake 5 minutes afterwards Weiss came out allowing Blake to go an change as she had stayed in her school attire despite that fact she had suspected they would be going somewhere. As Weiss walked past Blake she noticed her rushed pace and bright red face she instantly locked her eye's to Yang with an accusing look that struck like knives in her ice blue eye's which Yang instantly threw her hands up as if surrendering with a Grin* ''Caught me red handed~!''

Weiss merely sighed at this and went to see if Ruby really had everything required packed ''Are you sure you packed enough clothes? i already know most of that suitcase is filled with ammunition for Crescent Rose'' ''I'm fine Princess! i swear! i have everything that i need!'' Ruby gave an overegsagerated thumbs up grinning widely and closing one of her eye's and doing it in the most dramatic way possible ''I swear you can be as dramatic as your sister sometimes...'' Weiss groaned as Blake came walking out and grabbed her bag before Ruby decided it would be easier with a backpack than a suitcase like Weiss wanted her to use so she poured everything into her bag coloured the same as Ruby's combat attire and with her emblem sewn onto the back of it and the Beacon Academy emblem on the left side pocket

''Much better!'' Weiss sighed again as Yang just watched amused as she looked to the clock and her smile dissapeared ''Uhh...guys...we've got 25 minutes left!'' Weiss jumped at this ''You idiot! why didn't you tell us sooner?!'' Weiss and company grabbed what they were going to be carrying Blake a bag that she kept over her shoulder, Yang the same, Weiss a sophisticated suitcase with the family crest in the middle and Ruby with her backpack as they all ran out the door earning a peak from team JNPR as they watched them rush away team RWBY barely managed to make it to there Bullhead however when they went to jump on the Bullhead they were stopped by Ozpin ''Where do you girls think you are going?'' Ozpin smirked at their confusion before sipping some of his coffee ''I said it would take three days for you girls to reach Blaze Island on an ordinary Bullhead but at no point did i say that you were going to be travelling on a normal Bullhead my friend whom you will meet was kind enough to supply one of his new personally made Bullhead models they are 10 times as fast as normal Bullhead which will earn you a day of wait on it now then it should be here any moment now...''

On Que a smaller slimmer version of the giant Bullhead beside it showed up landing and opening its hanger the interior the same as any other Bullhead just smaller as the girls just waved Ozpin goodbye with a thank you Ozpin nodding in response with a smile as the Bullhead close the hanger door and took off ''Well who's up for a game of Truth or Dare?!'' Ruby, Blake and Weiss all said in unison ''No'' earning a disjointed look from the brawler as she asked why in a whinny tone ''Because the last time we played Truth or Dare with you Yang you dared me to strip'' Blake spoke with a cold almost hostile tone before Weiss spoke up ''And with the nerve of you you dared me to kiss Ruby on the lips no less!'' ''You enjoyed it though! your face said you enjoyed it!'' that earned a slight blush from the Snow Princess as she hook her head not answering back but she felt Ruby smirking behind her Ruby knew of Weiss' feelings towards her but she didn't know if she could return them so she acted as if she didn't notice but even with her innocence she wasn't blind! Just then the girls were interrupted by footsteps as two people came walking up to the girls one clanged like metal clashing against metal and another sounded like flat heels clanging against the metal ''Hello Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long my name is Flare and my associate behind me crouched is Red now before i move promise me one thing: Do not draw your weapons understood?'' the girls nodded in confusion as they saw a woman with a hood covering most of her face all that could be seen were strands of silver hair and piercing sky blue eye's while Ruby and Yang both tried to look around this woman to try to see who was behind her all they could see was a large scaly body as the figure stood up and stood beside the woman he looked exactly like a Grimm! mask and all! but...different he resembled a Taitou a dragon Grimm species and the literal King of Grimm as it was the most powerful being able to take down Goliath's in a single good hit with their claws, though the girls didn't draw their weapons they did stand up cautiously ready for a fight if this Grimm attacked before their thoughts were stopped by the strange woman ''Now i am sure you girls think that he is a Grimm. You would be correct. Indeed he is a Grimm, however he is not your ordinary Grimm.

Red is what you would call a Child of Grimm he is a White Fang experiment rescued by us i will explain more later on and also do not worry about the controls this BoltStrider had an Auto-Piolet function now then. Red is of no threat to you girls i can assure you, Red!'' Red nodded silently as he removed the Grimm mask he was wearing and as he did his scales retracted though the girls assumed Red did it himself without the mask and scales he almost looked human except for the fact of the pure red eye's like a Grimm and the tail and wings as well as the talons on his claws/hands at this Red had his scales come back as they naturally were always out which made him look more anthropomorphic dragon again as he smiled not saying a word as he outstretched his claw as a greeting for a handshake the girls reluctantly and cautiously at first shook his hand one by one when Red got a good look at Blake as the BoltStrider was rather dark inside since it was used mostly for stealth as it was dead silent unlike its older model the Bullheads as Red's Night Vision from originally being a Dragon Faunus with more Faunus DNA than normal Faunus was much quicker to adjust to Blake's features before he spoke for the first time a confused and surprised tone coming from a deep and strong voice ''Blake?...'' is all that Red said before Blake took a good look at Red ''Wait... Red?!... its you?! h-how did they get you out of the White Fang HQ?! i mean this woman said that they saved you but i assumed they meant someone who called themselves Red not actually you! you were in the tightest security the White Fang had to offer! Cinder even had you under her watchful eye! how did they...'' Blake was cut off by Flare as she spoke ''It seems that you and Red are aquaintenses then Miss Belladonna...good that makes you trusting us easier now then to answer your question it is as simple as we had Crystal our fox Child of Grimm sneak in while Scorpio and Raven would hack into the security systems and make them play a loop of Red still being there we planned his escape during the time when Cinder would be away which was during the ball for Beacon Academy'' everyone nodded while Blake smiled with a few tears coming from her eye's sliding down her face as she smiled Red wiped her tears away and smiled

''It's good to see you've grown so much since when we were kids and when i last saw you Blake... as you can see... I've changed too... but i'm fine with it its useful to be part Grimm for one thing the Creature Of Grimm won't attack me they wouldn't dare attack the King of Grimm and they won't attack anyone within my presence that i'm not attacking they wouldn't dare defy their King'' Blake nodded as she regained her composure ''I still can't believe you managed to get out and your so tall now! is this what those three doses did to you of the Children of Grimm project?'' ''Blake... when you left the White Fang they didn't stop at three doses it turned out my mental strength, physical, emotional and will power was strong enough to have me live and withstand all ten doses of Taitou DNA i'm barely even Faunus anymore i'm 98% Grimm its just the 2% Faunus art of me is strong and keeps me sane...'' Blake's expression darkened as she had felt remorse for leaving without helping Red but now she just felt worse ''I'm sorry Red...'' ''Don't be it wasn't your fault i'm glad you left the White Fang Blake...i'm glad you saw its corruption... if only Adam would see it too...'' Blake nodded silently before the woman spoke again ''Now then i would suggest you all get some sleep you have been chatting away for quite a while now and night is starting to arise... also i will warn you of one thing: if any of you are bitten by any strange Grimm that you have never seen before then expect to within a few night's be put through agonizing pain as there are evolved forms of Alpha Beowolfs that will attack and bite people causing them to become half Grimm if any of you are bit it will be painful after a few nights but please notify me or Red immediately as so that we can teach you how to control the Grimm within as it is incurable as of right now only Beowolves can transform you however Creeps and other Grimm such as Ursa's and even the great Taitou itself are beginning to learn to be able to use this ability as well'' at that Flare walked away back to the piolet seat as the girls yawned or at least Ruby, Weiss and Yang did as they all pulled out sleeping bags that Ozpin had provided and got ready to fall asleep while Blake stayed up half the night talking with Red.


End file.
